Singing Angel
by fallendestinyxx
Summary: Diclaimer: I do not own this anime or any of its songs    Please enjoy though its not that good


Disclaimer: I don't own any of the songs or anime

In the Bargsburg Church it was normal day with the nuns, bishop, and bishop apprentices doing chores, helping other people, and studying. Everyone was busy that they didn't notice a 15 year old boy in the garden with his fuylong friend. He sat under a tree surronded by the flowers and his friend lying in is lap relaxing."Hey Mikage do you mind if I sing for a bit?" Teito asked looking down at MikageThe fuylong gave a happy "Burupya!" and Teito smiled and looked towards the skyWho has seen the wind? (Cisqua's ver.)_Who has seen the wind?Must follow in the skyNeither I nor youMy puny darling isThe flowers gently ringThe wind is passing through_As he finished he saw his other friends Hakuren, Ouida, Liam, and Kyle standing a few feet away from him stunned."Uh, hey you guys when did you get here?" Teito asked a little nervous"Teito since when could sing?" Hakuren asked still amazed"I always could I just never sang in front of people before only in private.""You should join the choir" Liam said shaking his head up and down"No, I can't its embarrassing to see in front of people" Teito said scratching the back of his head

"Do you mind if we stay and listen to you some more?" Ouida asked "Yeah you sound really good!" Kyle added inTeito thought for a while and then nodded in agreement. His friends smiled and sat around him waiting for him to sing. Teito looked around and then looked at the sky and began to singSing a song unto the world (Black Cat)

_Sing A Song Unto The World, Rising High The Clouds Un-furl _

_Gazing At The Twilight Sky,Broken By A New-borns From The Smallest Things,Gazing At An Angels wings. (oops ^^;;) Fall Down,Fall Down,Falls The Life Is Not In And Bouncy In The A Song Unto The WorldRising High The Clouds Un-furlFan The Flames Into The Now Our Lives Will 'll Never Know The TImes Of Down,Fall Down,Falls the Life, Won't Be And Bouncy In The Wind,Sings A Song Unto The THe Rain,My Life Won't Be Plain_.

Clapping was heard from his friends while urging him to sing some more which he gladly didRed Moon_Red Moon, Red MoonCleanses the sinful and makes them anewShining brightly in the night sky,waiting for the soul...Who will be born again tonight?Who will be born again tonight?Be born again tonight?_This time they heard clapping from the distance when he finished the song and was surprised to see Frau, Castor, Labrador, Razette, Lance, Archbishop Jio, Athena, Rosealie, and Libelle smiling at him. He was so embarrassed that his face turned into a tomato."What's wrong brat we applaud you and you get embarassed, now that is just weird." Frau said smiling"I'm not a brat you perverted bishop!, "Teito shouted at him, "and because I never expected you guys to listen in too.""We've been listening from the very beginning so we heard all of the songs you sang" Lance said with a smirk"Please tell me he is joking" Teito looked at the others eyes begging they would say yes"I'm sorry Teito-kun, but they're right" Castor said smiling"Yes we are sorry, but your voice was something we have never heard of before" Labrador said smiling as well and Razette nodding her head in agreement"The little lamb's voice is that of an angel's!" Rosealie exclaimed"Yes, the little lamb must be an angel from God!" Athena said" You should really join the church's choir" Libelle said"I appreciate the offer, but no thanks." Teito said getting a few disappointed faces"Well if you change your mind Teito Klein the choir is open for you" Archbishop Jio offered"Thank you Archbishop." Teito said, " Do you guys want to hear one more song before dinner?"A chorus of yes' and Burpyas were heard and so he began to singPromise (Rika from Digimon)_Promise that we'll stay for the sunset and when the moon shines through the darkness we can find the path that leads us home and on the way you'll-maybe-sing me a that you always will be there, hold my hand if ever I'm real scared, help me stand up tall if I fall down, make me laugh away all my bluest could you promise you always would be there? Why'd you have to go away somewhere? Every morning into every night, do you watch over me like the sun in the sky? Am I all alone or standing in your light? I wish that I could...maybe...sing you a song... promised that we'd stay for the sunset. _When he was done he stood up and let Mikage ride on his shoulder and went to the cafeteria with his friends and supporters following him.


End file.
